Our Administrative Core (AC) will provide grants management in the following areas: 1) fiscal management; 2) personnel management for the UC, Berkeley personnel; 3) purchasing and property management; 4) coordination with administrative personnel at Stanford School of Medicine; 5) travel and reimbursement; 6) compliance with IRB requirements and renewals; and 7) meeting coordination and minutes recording. The AC also consists of our planned 5-member Advisory Board (AB), whose areas of expertise are outlined in the proposal. Three meetings are anticipated with the AB: 1) at 6 months to provide critique on the Pre-Center startup; 2) at 18 months to review Pre-Center progress and ideas and plans for a full-center application; and 3) at 30 months to evaluate Pre-Center accomplishments and critique of scientific and logistical issues in anticipation of a full-center application. All meetings with the AB will be documented by written notes. The AC also will provide scientific oversight and tracking of progress through monthly meetings of the entire research team, semi-annual retreats, documentation by minutes with action items to monitor progress. Oversight of the training and progress of junior faculty and graduate students and post-doctoral fellows also will be a function of the AC. Details of the plans for oversight and tracking of progress are provided in the AC write up. The AC also will have responsibility to provide timely responses to the funders in terms of submission of reports and ad hoc requests for information or informal meetings. Public Health Relevance: This Core is a required element for the application. Its function is highly relevant, since it is charged with management of all financial, personnel and logistical matters for the Pre-Center. It contains the Pre-Center's plans for the Advisory Board. Our plan for this Core shows clearly that our application represents a fully integrated Pre-Center in terms of science and administration.